


Cashier Boy

by UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Short, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael decides to check out the new cafe that opened up and meets an attractive cashier boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk. I dont know what the fuck. Im so tired.

Michael sighed as he put his car in park, stepping out into the cafe parking lot. He ran his fingers through his hair, making his way up to the building. He was tired, overworked, and just generally exhausted. And more than anything, he wanted some god damn hot chocolate. That was how he found himself shuffling into the new retro cafe/coffee shop thing that had just opened up a block away from his apartment. 

He breathed out another sigh as the aroma of coffee and muffins washed over him, the cozy aura of the cafe creating a temporary calm which instantly surrounded him. He glanced around, taking note of the few people scattered around the many tables. Luckily, it didn’t seem too busy. 

Michael shuffled over to the counter so he could check out the menu, making sure to keep his distance to show that he wasn’t ready to order yet. As he scanned over the various options on the menu, he found his eyes automatically drifting down to the boy behind the counter. He jolted in surprise as they made direct eye contact, quickly looking away. 

Michael felt his cheeks heat up slightly, stepping up to to the counter properly. He coughed a bit, once again looking up to meet the cashier’s eyes.

“Uh,” Michael blinked, his words failing him as he quickly realized the boy behind the counter was, in fact, very cute. “Can I get, um,” He fidgeted. “A hot chocolate?” 

The boy smiled, tapping away at the register. “What size?”

Michael bit back a squeak. “Uh, medium. Please.”

The boy nodded again. “Anything else?” 

Michael quickly shook his head, eyes flicking down in nervousness. He managed to scan the boy’s name tag as he looked away. Jeremy. Michael thought the name was a good fit for him. 

Jeremy spoke up once again, tone light. “$5.26. Can I get a name?” He picked up a cup, scribbling something down on it before looking back up at Michael in question.

Michael nodded idly, pulling out his card and swiping it. “Uh, Michael.”

Jeremy scribbled on the cup once again. “Thank you, We’ll have it right out!” He looked back, once again flashing Michael a smile. 

Michael smiled back, ignoring how his cheeks heated up further, and finally turned away, making his way to the first empty table he could find. 

He let out a breath as he sat down, running a hand over his face. Unfortunately, due to Michael’s compulsive need to avoid eye contact when anxious, he hadn’t gotten an amazing look at Jeremy. He’d looked at him long enough to process the boy’s curly brown hair and his soft yet somehow still sharp looking face before his instincts had kicked in. 

Michael quickly pulled out his phone, browsing social media idly as he internally beat himself up for acting stupid. After a few moments, however, his name was being called by that same sweet voice from earlier, instantly drawing his attention. 

Michael stood, hurrying over to retrieve his drink. He made a point to fight his instinctive flight response, forcing himself to meet Jeremy’s eyes as he smiled, managing to get out a soft “Thank you,” before his nerves once again got the best of him. He once again turned to hurry back to his table before Jeremy could respond. 

Michael winced as he slid back into his seat, letting out a sigh as he took a sip of his drink. He decided to consider the six seconds of eye contact in which he’d learned Jeremy’s eyes were a very pretty shade of blue a success

He pulled his phone out once again, trying to distract himself from the pretty cashier.

\------------

Despite how awkward Michael had been, he’d actually really enjoyed the hot chocolate. He decided to go back the next day, as well as the one after that, and so on until visiting the small shop became a part of his daily routine. He found it easier to fall asleep after drinking the sweet warm liquid, not to mention the bonus of seeing Jeremy every other day. 

He’d slowly but surely gotten better with talking to him, now able to keep eye contact throughout their full interaction and occasionally make a little small talk. He hadn’t managed to work in a real conversation, unfortunately, but he felt like he was making good progress towards it. 

Michael would go visit the cafe after work or school ended, generally hanging around for an hour or two to sneak glances at Jeremy before heading home and passing out in bed. 

Today, however, Michael found that he felt particularly tired as he collected his drink and took his seat. He sipped at it for a few moments, feeling his eyelids droop with each passing second. He eventually laid his head down on the table, promising himself that he’d merely close his eyes for a second.

\--------------

Michael shifted, the feeling of someone lightly shaking his shoulder rousing his from his sleep. “Hm?” He hummed sleepily, not quite awake yet.

“‘S closing time, Dude.” 

Michael jolted, eyes snapping open as he sat up properly. He looked around, quickly realizing he was still in the cafe. He blinked, jolting again when he mst Jeremy’s eyes. “Holy shit, what?”

Jeremy’s lips quirked slightly as he took a step back now that Michael was awake. “Uh, you kinda fell asleep, I think.” 

Michael squeaked. “Oh my god. What-” He pulled his phone out, checking the time. “11:26?! Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Michael scrambled to his feet, shoving the chair back under the table. 

Jeremy waved his hands. “It’s fine! I probably should've woken you up earlier but... You looked like you could use some sleep.” He offered a crooked smile.

Michael gulped. “Oh. Thanks.” He smiled back. “Guess I was more tired than I thought.” He gathered up his stuff, pulling his jacket on. 

Jeremy laughed softly. “It happens to the best of us. Don’t worry about it. Oh! By the way, I’ve been meaning to say, I really like your tattoo!” 

Michael glanced at the rainbow colored pacman on his arm as he pushed his jacket sleeves up to his elbows. “Oh! Thank you! It’s pacman, because I love pacman. And rainbow because. Uh.” Michael blinked, debating how to phrase things until his mind suddenly going blank. His mouth carried on anyway. “Gay.” Nice.

Jeremy seemed to perk up. “I-I love pacman! And gay!” He backpedaled slightly. “Or, well, I mean! Not exactly _gay_ , but- boys. And girls. I’m bi.” 

Michael felt hope bloom in his chest. “Oh! That’s- awesome!” Maybe this was his chance. “Do you, uh. Have one? A boy, I mean. Or a girl.” 

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled slightly. “No, I’m single.”

Michael’s heart leapt. “Interesting. Um, me too.” His smile widened. “So you like pacman? Do you play other games?”

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. “I love video games! I play a lot of retro ones, mostly.” 

“Woah, really? Me too!” Michael wished he’d talked to Jeremy like this sooner. “Have you every pl-” Michael was cut off as someone called Jeremy’s name from the kitchen, startling both of them. “Oh! Shit, sorry, it’s closing time! I should go so you guys can get home!”

Michael grabbed his cup of long cold hot chocolate, hesitating for a second. “Um. Can I, uh. Get your number, maybe?”

Jeremy beamed. “Definitely.” He pulled a marker out of his apron, scribbling his number onto the skin of Michael’s arm. He fingers lingered for a second as he pulled back. “Have a good night, Michael.” 

Michael grinned stupidly. “You too,” He managed, voice breathy. He quickly turned on his heel, striding out of the cafe with a certain pep in his step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is any good

It had taken Michael approximately a day to work up the courage to text Jeremy. Fortunately, they’d instantly hit it off. They texted on and off for about a week before Michael had the bright idea to invite the boy over for some video game/dinner date/hangout/whatever the fuck it was. Michael had been preparing for three hours. He’d made some simple recipe his mothers had given him, cleaned up his messy apartment, fed his lizards, and now, finally sat down.

He let out a long breath as he collapsed onto his couch. He hummed idly, tearing off another small piece of the leaf of lettuce in his hands. He held it up, waiting patiently for the chameleon in his hair to take it. Dorito was a good lizard, if a bit spoiled. Michael had developed a habit of letting his pet ride in his hair as he did chores. 

He had three lizards total. A chameleon named Dorito, a leopard gecko named Padfoot, and bearded dragon he called Randy. Randy and Padfoot were easy- content to lounge in their terrariums as they lived out their days fed and happy. Dorito, on the other hand, seemed to be in a different part of the room every time Michael returned from class and/or work. He may be slow, but the chameleon found a way out of his habitat no matter what Michael did. 

He sighed softly, letting his arm fall back down into his lap as the fragment of leaf was taken from his fingers. Him and Jeremy had been doing a significant amount of flirting/not quite flirting throughout their texting during the entire past week, and it had been driving Michael crazy trying to distinguish what messages he was meant to be taking away from it. 

He was fairly certain Jeremy felt some amount of the same kind of attraction towards Michael and Michael did him. He was pretty sure. Like 72% sure. Was this a date? They’d called it ‘Hanging’ over text, but it sure felt like he was supposed to consider it a date. 

Michael jolted at the sound of a knock on his front door. He looked down at himself quickly, making sure he looked presentable before stumbling to his feet. He shuffled over to the door, pulling it open with a nervous smile. “Hi.”

Jeremy smiled back, eyes bright. “Hey!” He stepped into Michael’s apartment, pulling him into a short hug. “I missed you at the shop today. I had your cup ready and everything.” He laughed lightly.

Michael cracked a small crooked grin. “Sorry. I was too busy planning a might-be-a-date with this really cute guy I’ve been texting.”

Jeremy’s cheeks turned pink, his grin turning goofy. “Ah. Well I’m sure your date is gonna go great.”

Michael chuckled. “I hope so. C’mon,” Michael stepped back, leading Jeremy into his apartment properly. It was only mere seconds after the door clicked closed that Jeremy was speaking up again. 

“Uh, Michael? You, uh. You know there’s a lizard in your hair, right?”

Michael jolted, hand flying up to his head. “Fuck, Dorito! I forgot to put him up!” 

Jeremy laughed. “You have a lizard? That’s cute.” 

Michael squeaked, cheeks warm. He carefully extracted the Chameleon. “Three, actually,” he admitted. “Dorito is the, uh, troublemaker, though.” He lifted him up, showing Jeremy how he was already trying to climb out of Michael’s hand and onto his sleeve. 

Jeremy cooed. “He’s cute! His name is Dorito, you said?”

Michael nodded. “He likes to break doritos. Not even eat them. He just enjoys the crunch.” 

Jeremy laughed again. “I love him.”

Michael laughed softly in return. “He’s quite a charmer, yes.” He grabbed the lettuce leaf from earlier from where he’d dropped it on the couch, hurrying around the corner into the hallway. “One second!”

Jeremy smiled to himself, casually examining the decorations and knick knack littering Michael’s apartment. Thankfully he didn’t see anything that screamed that Michael was a psycho axe murderer or that he was in imminent danger of being brutally killed.

Michael called out as he rounded the corner back into the room, grinning dopily. “Now that he’s taken care of,” He made his way back over to Jeremy. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jeremy laughed. “How are you?”

Michael hummed. “Good, now that the distractions are put away.” 

Jeremy snorted. “Distractions? What was he distracting me from?” 

Michael bumped his shoulder. “A fun gay time with yours truly.”

Jeremy laughed again, bumping Michael back. “If you can’t have a fun gay time and a lizard simultaneously you’re a coward.”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Michael laughed back. “Damn.”

Jeremy giggled, edging a bit closer to Michael. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

Michael gulped, cheeks warming slightly. “Well,” he cleared his throat. “I made some food, if you’re hungry? And, uh, I also have some video games.”

Jeremy’s smile widened. “That sounds _awesome_.” 

Michael squeaked slightly. “It does?”

“Absolutely.” 

Michael’s heart fluttered. “Oh! Well good, then! Uh, let’s eat first so it doesn’t get cold.” 

Jeremy smiled happily, nodding. “Lead the way, good sir.”

Michael felt his cheeks burn as he led Jeremy to the food.

\-------------

“Yes! I win!” Jeremy whooped, throwing his hands into the air triumphantly. 

Michael made a noise from beside him, eyes narrowed as he pouted at the screen. “How the hell are you so good at Mario Party?” 

Jeremy laughed, leaning over to bumping Michael’s shoulder with his own. “I used to play it all the time after school.” He stayed with his shoulder pressed against Michaels.

Michael felt his cheeks heat up for what must’ve been the thousandth time that night. “Damn, you couldn’t warn a guy?” His tone was playful even as he pressed himself a little move firmly against Jeremy.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jeremy giggled, relaxing into Michael’s side. “Use all of your available advantages, Mell.” 

Michael chuckled, nodding idly. “Great, thanks. I’ll probably remember that.” He glanced over at Jeremy’s face, eyes catching on his lips. 

Jeremy smirked, stealing his own glances while Michael was distracted. “Good.” He bit his lip, contemplating something. He turned his face towards Michael’s properly, inching a little closer before hesitating.

Michael gulped, heart beating wildly in his chest. “Yeah. Good.” He agreed, not quite paying attention to his words. He moved a little closer as well, leaving only a few mere inches between them. 

Jeremy just let out a soft hum, eyes drifting over Michael’s face before once again settling on his lips. “You know, you drink a lot of hot chocolate. That much sugar is pretty unhealthy.”

Michael laughed. “Maybe so. But it tastes so good.” 

Jeremy grinned. “Yeah.” He finally closed the gap, pressing his lips to Michael’s. 

Michael only squeaked and flailed slightly before settling into it, kissing back happily. He pulled Jeremy closer on instinct.

Jeremy smiled against his lips, eventually pulling away to speak. “Tastes sweet. Probably from all that sugar.”

Michael laughed, a little breathless. “Must be, huh?” 

Jeremy hummed in agreement, already leaning back in. “Must be.”


End file.
